


Dreams Come True

by WannaBeBold



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 9 sequel, F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: I mean, this, having a baby with you, it's all I ever wanted.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947604
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Immediate follow-up to day 9.

Laying in bed that night, Nick rested his head on Ellie's stomach, her hand running through his hair as he whispered to their unborn baby who couldn't be more than two months old. A thought suddenly hit Nick and he pushed himself up, looking at Ellie. The hand that was in his hair dropped to her lap and he picked it up, interlacing it with his 

"Babe, is this why you were so… off… after lunch today?" He ran his thumb over her hand, watching as her eyes widened before looking down. 

"I uh, I didn't think anyone had noticed." 

"Of course I noticed El. We've been partners for seven years, married for three, I notice everything about you." Ellie felt the tears coming again and wiped at her eyes before looking up at him again. "Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I don't know I just- I mean, this morning everything was fine and I hadn't even thought about it, especially since the doctor told us to slow down and not put so much pressure on ourselves." Nick nodded, remembering that conversation. When they had been actively trying for a year and still hadn't gotten pregnant they went to the doctor. They were both nervous that something was wrong, that they wouldn't be able to get pregnant. The doctor reassures them that everything was okay and that sometimes it just takes longer for certain people to get pregnant and that they should slow down on trying and try not to focus on getting pregnant but just enjoy being together. They had taken her advice but it was still a year of negative tests, making their hopes of a family diminish with each one. On their third anniversary two months ago they decided to take a break from everything and go on a two week long vacation where they put all thoughts of work and getting pregnant away and just focused on each other. They came back from the trip refreshed and decided after that that if a baby was in the cards for them it would happen when it happened.

"Our anniversary trip…" His voice was just a whisper and Ellie realized he hadn't heard the rest of her sentence. 

"Hmm?" Nick shook his head, coming out of his thoughts. 

"Our anniversary trip. That's when it must've happened." Ellie tilted her head, mentally thinking back. 

"I think you're right. I guess not actually trying worked." Nick let out a laugh, leaning forward to kiss her. 

"Looks like it did." He was quiet for a moment before he realized he had spaced out and not heard why lunch today was the turning point. "So uh, why today? What happened at lunch that made you realize it?" 

"I had lunch with Ziva today. As soon as she sat down she told me the look suited me. I had no idea what she was talking about and she told me that the pregnancy glow was a good look."

"Damn that woman is a ninja."

"Right?" Ellie laughed lightly before continuing her story. "Anyway, I told her that we had been trying for two years and that there was no way I could finally be pregnant when we had been trying so long with no luck. She made me count back to my last period and that's when I realized it was before our trip. I was freaking out so she got our checks and took me to the drug store. Thankfully she picked out the tests for me and told me to try not to think about and just take them when I got home." 

"But of course you couldn't stop thinking about it." 

"Well of course not! Ziva just told me that our dreams could potentially be coming true. There's no way I could just not think about it. Anyway, I didn't want to tell you yet because I didn't want to get your hopes up. I almost took the tests at work but I knew if they came back positive I wanted to tell you in private. So when we got home I locked myself in the bathroom and took one. When it came positive I thought it had to be a mistake so I took another and then…" 

"And then you took one from each box to prove your theory?" 

"Mmhmm. After so many negatives in the past I just, I had to make sure before I told you." Nick was quiet for a moment and Ellie cupped his cheek in her hand making him look up at her. "Talk to me babe." She watched as a tear escaped and she brushed it away with her thumb. 

"I'm just, so happy El. I mean, this, having a baby with you, it's **all I ever wanted**. And we're finally getting it." At his words Ellie started crying again so he moved himself up the bed to sit next to her, pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

"This is all I ever wanted with you too Nick." She kissed him lightly, barely pulling back as she whispered the last words against his lips. "Our dreams are finally coming true." 


End file.
